Getting acquainted
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: At the end of the last story, Dean Shadows invited Thanatos Acher to live within his house, free of charge, and is staying true to his word. Got the room ready and helped him move in. Yet Thanatos and Dean both learn some more interesting things about each other while Thanatos moves in, and it leaves one wondering if Thanatos will live there, despite what he learns of the other.
1. Preparing for Thanatos' arrival

**I'm kind of looking forward to this one. Hopefully it turns out alright.**

* * *

" Dean, I don't want another guy living here. "

Eli said softly, crossing his arms and rubbing his upper arms.

" Bad enough I'm an alien, but if he found out what I do, I... it'll turn out ugly. Do you really want to get dragged into something like that? "

Dean scowled lightly, crossing his arms as well.

" Eli, I'm not letting him stay on the streets. I've BEEN on the streets before, and it's horrible. I'm going to help him. And since this is my house Eli, you can't really veto my decision. He's staying. "

The pink haired alien sighed, arms and antennae dropping, clearly giving in. Dean smirked a bit to it too. He'd just gotten home, and was asking Eli for help clearing out the room he'd mentioned earlier. Obviously Eli was worried about having someone else in the house- which Dean could understand- yet again. Dean was staying true to his word. He wouldn't allow Thanatos to live on the streets if he could help it.

Dean sighed mildly, bending down slightly and placing his hand down on Eli's shoulder.

" Look, I know this is going to be a bit rocky for a while, but it'll be fine. Truly. And I don't think he's going to care much if you're an alien. He seems pretty cool. "

Eli sighed and slowly walked over to the side of the fridge and grabbed the broom before stomping his way upstairs. Dean sighed, mentally hoping Eli wouldn't be throwing a childish tantrum. Seriously, Eli was older than him and yet he was acting like a child right now. He really hoped this wouldn't last long cause he really could use the aliens help cleaning that room.

Upon finally reaching said room, Dean was a bit surprised at how messy it truly was. He almost forgot he'd never really been in this room since he found this house way back in the day. He'd never cleaned it. Sighing, he realized this was going to be a good couple hours of work. _' But if it means Thanatos doesn't wind up on the streets... '_ Dean thought firmly, clenching his fists tight.

" ... Well! "

He announced, causing Eli's antennae to flinch and twitch due to the volume.

" Come on Eli! We've got a lot of work to do! "

Eli grumbled and immediately went to start working on the collateral damage. Using his gadgets to fix the walls. Dean, in the mean time, began to work on cleaning the rubble and garbage.

Dean didn't actually own this house. Years ago, when he was running from Jack a great deal, he found this place abandoned and completely unsellable. So, having no where else to go, decided to stay here and patched the inside up the best he could. He couldn't really do anything about the outside, but the insides as perfect and completely livable. He didn't think Thanatos would truly mind just so long as his room was clean and ready for him.

Using his shadows to pick up a great deal of the garbage, he soon headed outside, soon beginning to think about what things would be like with Thanatos living here. He was, again, really cool, and he adored the fire he had inside him. But it would take a good deal of time to get use to having him living here. It took him this long to get used to Eli. Not to mention Eli would take a long time to warm up to him as well.

... Flash, Eli was going to be a pain until he grew to like Thanatos.

Shaking his head he soon went back upstairs into the room, taking the broom Eli had earlier and began to sweep. Mind focusing again on how different things were going to be with Thanatos here.

" Dean, I'll sweep. "

Eli said coolly, snagging the broom from the shadow vamp and beginning to sweep himself.

" You start scrubbing the floor and walls. I can't touch water you know. "

" Ah. "

Dean said calmly, now heading back downstairs, grabbing a wash cloth from a drawer and getting it soaked. This would be a long hour or two cleaning that room...

* * *

Some time passed by, Dean and Eli standing back and observing the room. The room, now clean and furnished, held a soft bed, a closet for whatever clothes Thanatos brought with him, a small dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a book shelf and a window a bit above the bed. The walls were now a bleach white- Eli having painted it himself, doing a great job- and the floors, having been scrubbed vigorously by Dean, were a soft black. A good room really, and now for sure all clean and ready for it's new inhabitant.

Now for only one more thing: getting Thanatos moved into this room. Dean should go tell him it was all good to come over now, and he'll him move everything into the room. He didn't have Thanatos address, yet he could probably catch his blood scent with ease. He could smell ones blood from MILES away no problem.

" I'm going to go get Thanatos. "

As Dean turned to head out, he found himself almost tripping over something, looking down to find he'd almost tripped over his hell hound puppy Spike. This puppy was small with light black fur, a tuff of deep black fur on his forehead, had deep black bat-like wings and a deep black devils tail, a golden spiked collar around his neck and red irises with no pupils, black sclera surroundings them. Dean smiled and bent down for a moment, petting his pup before beginning to head out once more. He was silently hoping Thanatos wouldn't mind his hellhound. He knew Spike would ADORE a new face around the house, the friendly little pup... but he didn't know if Thanatos would like a hellhound pup.

He figured Thanatos could deal with it though, since Spike really wasn't dangerous. Besides, he was still getting a free room. It shouldn't be a problem...

* * *

 **Hope this was alright for a first chappie. :3**


	2. A shocking discovery

**I'm hoping I do this right. I want this story to turn out perfectly really. ;3**

* * *

Dean took a good sniff around, staring at the house as he did so. Firmly deciding that this was clearly the house of Thanatos Acher. It smelled like he was here after all. Though, while not knowing what to have expected from Thanatos' house, he hadn't expected it to be as small as it was. It was a little like a shack in Deans eyes. Then again, he himself grew up in a cheap disgusting apartment, so who the heck was he to judge?

Shaking things off for now he concentrated on going right inside and helping the other move his things over to his house. He was still wondering how the grey haired creature would react to the outer state of his home. Again, rough on the outside, perfectly livable on the inside.

Soon he was at the door, knocking on it firmly to alert the other to his arrival. Dean soon looked down as he waited for the door to be answered, wondering what the interior of this house would look like. The outside wasn't much, but who knows. Like his own home, it could look much better on the inside.

Finally the door was answered, reviling a slightly frazzled Thanatos. Most likely having been a trifle bit hurried in the packing. Dean offered him a gentle smile, nodding to him softly.

" Nice to see you Thanatos. "

He said softly, trying to break the ice.

" Are you done packing? "

" Yeah. "

Thanatos responded, looking down at the small box in his hands.

" Yeah I'm all packed. "

" Alright. Well come on. I'll help you move everything. "

The other didn't respond, but allowed him into the house, Dean finding the inside not too much either. A lot of animal... pieces, were about the house. It made Dean a bit uneasy. Yet he shrugged it off, turning to find the other gone. Probably elsewhere to get a few boxes. Slowly, not knowing whatelse to do, he headed elsewhere, soon walking through a door. Upon first glance, immediately recognizing it as a bedroom. Assuming it was Thanatos' room.

Feeling curious, he began to look around. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it really. He soon came over to the nightstand, gently opening the drawer in it. Inside he found some rather... girly hair clips and ties. Dean would've found it odd, yet knew Thanatos had long hair so dismissed it. He figured if someone had long hair they might as well style it. Do something with it.

Digging in a bit more, he found a drawing. A drawing, obviously done by a child. It looked like a picture of Thanatos, with some animals. It... seemed like he was a veterinarian. Was this his dream job as a child? ... It was sweet. Thanatos wanting to help animals by being a veterinarian. It was to be admired.

Shaking his head he soon put the drawing back and stood up straight, soon deciding to stop snooping and go find some boxes.

Walking a bit away from the room he soon came up to another one, this one looking much different than Thanatos' room had looked. Perhaps it was his parents bed room. Slowly he began to look around again, starting with the closet. As he did, a box fell, landing at his feet. Confused, he used a shadow hand to pick it up and bring it close to him. Opening it up, he was STUNNED to find a lot of money in the box, and a notebook.

Why would Thanatos be having money trouble if his parents had so much of it here?

Growing too curious for his liking Dean opened up the notebook. There was only one written page but... what he saw had him appalled. It was a to do list, obviously from his late mother. Reading...

 _1\. Divorce the alcholic, hunting husband._

 _2\. Go to New York and take Thanatos with me._

 _3\. Make an appointment for Thanatos to get a sex change into a girl then rename her "Thanise"._

 _4\. Go buy beautiful dresses and clothes for Thanise, and find a hot and rich new husband._

Dean... found himself growling horribly to all this, shifting into his shadow form. That woman, Thanatos' mother she... Flash d***! He didn't even know her personally and he wanted to kill her! How could she do something like this to her own son?! He was fine the way he was!

... He couldn't let Thanatos see this. This... this was sure to bring up some stuff about the guys past, and Dean understood how hard it could be to get over something like this. Not the situation, but the past...

Shoving the money and the notebook into the back of his cape he soon hurried downstairs, hoping Thanatos hadn't grown curious to where he'd been. He didn't want to flat out lie to the guy.

He found Thanatos in the living room, eyeing a large tower of boxes. Probably thinking about how many trios it would take to take all of them to Deans house. Dean chuckled lightly and walked up to his side, getting his attention and soon... summoned many shadow hands to pick up the boxes.

Thanatos seemed mildly impressed by this, Dean smirking and mentally thanking his shadow powers so. Very helpful in this moment. Turning to the other, he smiled warmer now, saying softly.

" Ready to go then? "

* * *

 _As the two walked silently, Thanatos found himself again wondering why this guy was helping him. Letting him move into his home, free of charge. And why he seemed so friendly now after he was such a... sassy kind of guy upon first meeting. Wondering if he might, actually, grow to like living with him even. He seemed to really want him to move in too. It was... it was just a strange concept to the vampire. How a guy so sassy and naturally kind of cold could be willing to do something so nice for a guy he barely knew..._

* * *

 **BARELY posted before Midnight. My own fault, but! I did it!**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter ok.**


	3. Meeting the roommates

**This might be a short chapter, so be ready. Hope it's alright though, I'm aiming for it to be cute for the most part. At least till the end.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

" ... THIS is your house? "

Thanatos stated, looking on at the house in, well, a mix of surprise and disliking. When Dean had a offered to let him move in with him he didn't know what he'd expected his house to look like. But he certainly hadn't imagined it to look... like this. It looked like a wreck. Boarded windows, seemingly falling apart, horrible peeling paint... it looked like an old abandoned haunted house from the movies, really. Not what he'd call a house.

Dean merely snickered to this and moved a bit closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, saying calmly.

" Trust me. It looks better on the inside. "

As Dean walked on ahead, levitating all the boxes with him with his shadows, Thanatos shrugged this comment off, wondering why Dean lived here, or how the inside could POSSIBLY be better. This place was a total dump! How could Dean live here- no, offer to let him live here?! Why would he WANT to live here?!

... On the other hand, Thanatos guessed it was better than living on the streets.

Slowly he began to follow after the shadow vamp, really wondering if he was telling the truth about the inside being better than the outside. Because he was having a hard time viewing this house with a better inside, given it's outer appearance was simply dreadful. Seriously, it was falling apart.

Finally Dean opened the door, allowing Thanatos inside. And immediately he felt taken back by the inside.

It was nothing like he expected at all. It was... amazing. The living room he could see was well cleaned, very furnished with a couch beneath the window and a coffee table in front of it, a flat screen tv across from the couch on the opposite wall, and a sofa near the edge of the room. Across the door was the dinning room, with a nice round table and three chairs. And this was only what he could see.

Thanatos could feel his mouth hanging open, slowly turning to Dean, finding the shadow vamp smirking in his direction. No doubt feeling smug.

Thanatos slowly shook his head, trying to shake of the surprise, soon amazed when he heard demonic barking. Looking down, he was surprised to find a tiny hellhound puppy with black wings hopping his way around Deans feet. Thanatos immediately found the little pup an absolutely adorable hyper little sweet, smiling brightly and sitting on his knees, patting his knees and trying to get his attention. The pup soon noticed him, tilting his head to the side rather cutely before rushing over to him and hopping into his lap, standing on his hind legs with his front paws on his chest, panting cutely and excitedly.

" Wow, he's precious! "

Thanatos said happily, eagerly petting the hyper puppy.

" What's his name? "

" Oh that's Spike. "

Dean said calmly, smiling brightly down at the hellhound.

" He loves meeting new people. "

The shadow vamp soon began to whistle, the puppy stopping and soon flapping his tiny wings, flying up close to Dean and soon sitting himself down on the shadow vamps head (causing Thanatos to giggle just a bit from the silly pup.

" Come on Thanatos. I'll show you to your room. "

Thanatos smirked a tiny bit and soon followed the other, smiling brighter upon seeing Spikes tail wagging. He was looking forward to playing with that little sweetie. He was downright adorable.

Soon they reached the upstairs room, Thanatos both surprised at how nice it looked, and but he fact there was someone sitting on his bed observing the room. It looked like a human with messy chocolate brown hair,oval pointed glasses, green eyes, a white shirt with a black collar and light black wrists, a red tie, a black belt with two red chains, light black jeans, black shoes and black gloves. There was also a gold ring around the middle finger of his right hand.

Thanatos was confused though. Confused, as to who this was and why he was in his new room. The boy, now appearing very short, slowly walked over to them, looking a bit cold towards him.

" Thanatos, this is Eli Emer. "

Dean introduced, gesturing to the human.

" ... In his human disguise. "

Confused, he was about to ask what he meant when Dean leaned forward and ripped the others ring off his finger. The boys body began to flicker before he suddenly appeared much different. Not human in the slightest. Thanatos backed up a little, amazed, finding the other PINK man looking shocked as well as furious.

" Dean! What the hell?! You can't take off my disguise, I'm an alien! "

" And if Thanatos is going to live here he's going to find out eventually. Besides, he's cool, I'm sure he can handle the fact you're an alien. "

Eli huffed, antennae dropping horribly before blowing his bangs from his eyes, now holding his hand out to him.

" Hey. "

Thanatos didn't move for a bit, staring wide at meeting this... thing for the first time. An alien! This was the first alien he'd ever seen! And he was... PINK! He couldn't believe he was pink! Slowly, he muttered.

" Holy Flash- you're pink! "

Eli blushed a bright shade of blue, eyes wide before grinning seemingly nervously, reaching forward and shaking his hand.

" Yeah. Great to meet you too man. "

Dean chuckled and soon grabbed Eli's shoulders, smiling widely and soon dropping the boxes he'd have levitated up here onto the floor.

" We'll let you get settled. Ah, dinner will be ready at four thirty. "

As the two left the room, Thanatos slowly sat down on the bed, twirling his hair lock, mind drifting a good deal. Both Dean and Eli seemed nice (even if Eli was a bit cold towards him), and Spike was downright adorable. Perhaps... things would be alright. Perhaps he could grow to like it here.

* * *

 _Dean stared down into the raging fires of the incinerator, unblinking and holding the notebook in his hand. He, again, could not allow Thanatos to see this notebook. It was crushing. All he could think of to do now was to burn it. Burn it and prevent the other from seeing it. Without another thought, the shadow vamp through the book into the fire, disregarding the embers flaring from the fires below. Not regarding the ones almost touching his face or his eyes. Mind purely focused on having ridden the world of such a horrid notebook._

* * *

 **Hope this chapters alright. :3**


	4. An extremely surprising day

**This may be a silly chapter. Hope you all like~!**

* * *

Thanatos turned to the shadow vamp with the hooded cape and the human disguise alien, wondering where they were going. The day had passed by now, and he was a bit surprise with how well he slept. That bed Dean had gotten for him was surprisingly comfortable. It was a nice sleep for him nice first night.

Currently they were in Deedstown, Dean having said he had to pick some stuff at the store. And since Thanatos really had nothing better to do at the house, he decided to follow after him. Besides, maybe Dean wouldn't mind picking up some stuff for him too. Like maybe some ingredients for mushroom risotto. If he wouldn't mind of course.

He couldn't help but wonder what the other needed to get. He meant, he was just naturally curious.

As they walked by the corner, Thanatos was SURPRISED when someone completely tackled Dean to the ground, knocking his hood clear off. Thanatos was about ready to rush over and force this guy off Dean, when Dean suddenly began laughing. Why would Dean laugh over this... werewolf tackling him?

" Alright Jake, you got me. "

Dean said lightly, summoning a large shadow hand and using it to lift the wolf off of him. Soon sitting up slightly with his elbows, grinning at the other.

" Geez. You're too fast for me to catch the scent of. "

Thanatos blinked a little, wondering what just happened. This mutt had tackled Dean to the ground, and now Dean was laughing about it? That didn't seem right to him... who was this mutt- Jake?

This werewolf soon turned to him, smiling a bit weirdly before getting to his feet, walking right up to him.

" So Dean. "

The werewolf said softly, eyelids lowering a good deal so they were only half lidded. It was unnerving...

" Care to introduce me to your lovely new friend? "

As Thanatos blushed, mouth dropping, he could see Dean rushing over and covering the werewolf's mouth and pulling him back. Thanatos... couldn't believe this mutt just-!

" Eheh... Jake, this is Thanatos Acher. "

Dean introduced, seemingly nervously, grinning widely.

" And I'm sure HE'D like to say hi properly as soon as I let you go. "

The werewolf's onyx eyes grew horribly wide and shrunken to this and, as soon as Dean let him go, he immediately fell to the ground, covering his mouth and blushing horribly. Muttering things Thanatos couldn't make out a whole lot, but he could hear "Im sorry" being said over and over again. He... actually found himself snickering a bit to the wolfs reaction to learning he was a man. It almost made the little flirt there worth it.

... Almost.

" Sorry about that Thanatos. "

Dean said softly, soon getting his attention.

" Jake here's a good guy, he's just a little oblivious sometimes. I'm sure he would've never said that had he known you were a guy. "

" Heh... I... guess I'll let it pass then. "

Thanatos said softly, smirking a bit to the still panicking werewolf. Only... now noticing the red in his hair, ears and tail. Was he... was he of royal blood...? How did Dean meet someone like this...?

" I'm so sorry man! "

Jake yelped, bouncing up and surprising Thanatos a good deal.

" I swear, if I'd known I'd never have-! Gah! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry! "

Thanatos chuckled a little to this, finding the others reactions a bit hilarious truly.

" I-it's fine, ah... Jake. Really. Just... don't, ever do that again. "

" R-right. "

Jake said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Thanatos smiled, silently wondering when this Jake and Dean became friends. They seemed quite different. Slowly he shook his head, finding all this a bit too random for him.

" Ah... hey Dean, I'm going back home for now. "

To his amazement, Dean looked rather panicked to this. Eli as well, strangely. He didn't know why though... why did they seem so panicked? Were they worried about him being there alone in the house?

" Um... sounds fine Thanatos. "

Dean said softly.

" Just two rules to the house though. Don't go into the attic, and don't go into the basement. "

As the trio walked off, Thanatos began to walk back to the house,wondering why Dean didn't want him in those rooms. What was he hiding?

... Thanatos was fully prepared to find out what it was.

* * *

Thanatos quietly crept up the small ladder leading to the attic, finding many dusty boxes up here, wondering why this room was so messy and dusty when every other room seemed perfectly clean. Shaking it off for now he fully walked into the room, looking around. Settling on one box for now.

Opening it up and dusting off his hands, he found what appeared to be a few tests. School tests. And basing on how the writing was a bit less neat, he guessed they were tests taken when Dean was a kid. Grabbing one, he was impressed to find it a science test, and Dean had gotten 100% on it. It was certainly something to be proud of, yet... Dean had crumbled it up for some reason. Shouldn't a grade like that be celebrated? Why did he crumple it up...?

Shaking his head mildly he put the test back and moved onto another box, opening it up to find more paper. But these ones looked like... bills, expired checks and taxes. _' Why would he have these? '_ He thought, finding many of these dates were from about 7 years ago. Dean looked about 18 now, so he had these since he was 11? _' But why? Why would a child have these kinds of bills...? '_

Shaking his head again, quicker this time, he soon moved onto a third box, once again finding paper. But these seemed more for a child indeed. Some were little, rather sloppy, chibi drawings. Some of which with a little boy with spiked hair playing with a dog, another with the same boy petting a cat, and then a chibi drawing of the boy holding a messily drawn guitar. Writing there as well, saying "Dean Shadows. Rockstar on the road. One day, it will happen. My dream will come true." _' Heh... '_ Thanatos mentally chuckled, beginning to dig more into the papers. _' I guess most children dream of being a rockstar at some point. Do wonder why he looks so different now though. Where that purple streak came from... '_

Picking up one last paper, he found it seemed like a plan. Reading "Together, Laim, Wyatt and I are gonna prank that prince. We'll take his hat and fill it with pudding (Laim's idea not mine). It's going to be awesome! With all the hair he's got, he'll smell like chocolate for days!" Looking at the drawing below, he found four vampires, and three laughing at another smaller one with long tri-colored hair. Thanatos didn't know what to think other than... Dean must've been quite the bully back then. _' But who am I to judge? I wasn't any better as a kid... '_

Soon he got up and went tot he corner of the attic, finding once box standing out. This one... had writing on it. "Deans collection. Keep out." _' What collection? '_ Thanatos wondered, feeling a bit devilish upon REALLY wanting to know now. Grabbing the box and now sitting on the ground, he opened it up. AMAZED at what he found.

Cat plushies. Many adorable, different kinds of cat plushies.

Thanatos felt his mouth drop in a bit of an open smile, gently picking one up and observing it. It had a hair tie around it's neck loosely to serve as a "collar", green eyes and orange and white fur. Adorable looking.

The vampire couldn't believe the bad boy vamp secretly had a collection of cat plushies in his attic. No WONDER he didn't want him coming up here!

Yet despite this being a bit hilarious, it was also a bit... adorable too. Knowing such a bad boy collected cute little plush cats. Not something he expected by a long shot.

Standing and dusting himself off, he soon left the attic, deciding he would head downstairs into the basement now. After finding such... discoveries in the attic, he wanted to know if the downstairs had similar discoveries.

As he crossed the kitchen to get to the door that lead to the basement, he froze. Hearing... something from down there. It... almost sounded like a scream of utter agony. Confused and a little unnerved, he slowly opened the door, walking down the stairs with caution. Stopping not far from the bottom step.

He... he... was HORRIFIED with what he found!

Both Dean and alien form Eli were down there, simply... torturing someone from over a table! Both looking like they were having the time of their lives too. Dean skillfully handling a scalpel, and Eli... surprising him by suddenly biting into the mans arm. And simply...

Thanatos accidentally let out a gasp, even more terrified when it drew the attention of the other two. Panicked, thinking these... two KILLERS would kill HIM now... he bolted from the room and up the stairs. He HAD to get out of the house before they caught him.

* * *

 **Oof... half funny half... wow, kind of chapter. Hope it was alright.**


	5. Calming and explaining

**My motivations slipped slightly, all admit that. Yet I will admit I'm also not sure why. If I miss a day or a chapter doesn't turn out well I'm sorry in advance.**

 **But! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Thanatos didn't make it very far, much to his disliking. Much to his horror... he had almost made it to the front door, when... he saw a huge shadow hand shoot up a few inches from the door, grabbing him tightly and pinning him to the wall. He squirmed as much as he could, desperate to get away yet... to no avail. He was trapped by the shadow. Dean had caught him. He was going to get killed... they were going to kill him and eat him...

Slowly the pair walked over to him, both wearing a different expression. Eli looking both aggravated and afraid, and Deans was mixed with seemed to be a sense of knowing and worry. Like he had the feeling Thanatos would learn of this...

Thanatos felt so afraid right now it wasn't even funny. Two crazy killers were stalking over to him, one of them more than likely going to eat him. He didn't want to die like this. He'd never pictured he would die like this... not by two killers and one of them being a cannibal. This couldn't be how he died...

" I TOLD you this would happen Dean! "

Eli bellowed in a panicked tone.

" I freaking TOLD YOU! I can't get turned into earth authorities! They'll experiment on me! They'll DISECT me! I can't go through that! I CANT! "

" ELI SHUT UP! "

Dean yelled, voice terribly demonic, silencing the pink alien in an instant. Sending Thanatos into a deeper shocked silence. He just couldn't believe Dean snapped at him like that. And in such a way... slowly, the shadow vamp sighed and turned to Thanatos, his eyes bothering him. They seemed much softer than before, strangely...

" ... I apologize for Eli, Thanatos. "

Dean said softly, staring into his eyes.

" You must understand, he's an alien. Once he gets turned into the cops, his life goes to hell. Forever. Now... I want to talk to you. Explain... what you saw. "

Thanatos took a gulp, not knowing what to expect with this little speech here. Slowly, Dean sighed, folding his hands together, beginning to speak again.

" Listen. Eli told me, he... only eats people, because he truly doesn't have a choice in it. He was a victim of horrible experiments on his home planet, and due to them he is now deathless. Yet he has to eat, less he grow horribly unwell. I've seen first hand what happens if he doesn't. He has to do this to live. "

The grey haired creature soon turned to the alien, who's arms were crossed and head was hung low. He... looked ashamed. Disheartened. This little pink alien... went through horrible experiments then? Now forced to live such a life? For him, Thanatos could understand. But what about Dean? He seemed to just kill for the heck of things. He was not... he shouldn't be killing. Not through torture.

" As for myself, well... "

Dean looked down, crossing his arms a bit, looking a bit worried. Or nervous.

" ... I don't think I really have a reason for it, other than I... do, kind of enjoy it. "

Thanatos shuddered a good deal, now knowing why Dean labels himself a psycho.

" But. That doesn't matter. "

" Wha- of COURSE it matters! "

He snapped, soon calming down as it wasn't wise to yell at a psycho killer.

" Why would you let me move in if you planned on killing me?! "

" Because. I never planned in killing you. "

Thanatos was stumped now. Was... was this guy... was Dean trying to mess with his mind here? Dean soon looked at him again, amazing him with such a... sincere look.

" Thanatos... why would I let you move here... let you move all your stuff here... if I planned on killing you? That would've been pointless for me to do. Thanatos, I sincerely wanted to keep you off the streets. I... I've BEEN on the streets before. Back when I was 11 till I was 14. It... it was a f***ing nightmare. "

The other pulled back a bit, not only amazed by the choice of words, but how Dean... had been homeless for those childhood years.

" I wouldn't wish something like it on anyone. Thanatos, I wouldn't have moved you in here if I wanted to kill you. I wouldn't WANT to kill you anyway- you're freakin' awesome! Thanatos, I... neither Eli nor myself want to kill you. And that's the holy honest truth. Yet if you truly feel uncomfortable living here, you can leave. We'll even help you find a new place to stay. "

Slowly, gently, Dean released his shadowy hold on him, lowering him to the ground. Thanatos, slowly sliding to the floor, simply sitting there and taking everything in. He could tell Dean was being sincere, it was all too obvious. Eli was too. He felt really...

All feelings of fear and worry slowly dissolving away, all being left with calmness, understood and belief... and, feeling stupid/silly for how he acted. Sure truly, he himself... has made "few messes" in his past, and recently. Who was he to judge the very people who'd been SO generous and kind enough to let him have shelter within their own home, free of charge, and getting to know how cool they are, and seem to be.

" ... I believe you both. "

Thanatos said softly, slowly getting to his feet.

" I know you guys wouldn't hurt me, I... I'm sorry for coming down into the basement, breaking the only rule in this house. I... I hope it's still ok for me to live here... "

Dean smiled gently, placing a hand down on his shoulder, startling Thanatos a bit and causing him to blush. Soon looking up at the shadow vamp, amazed with the sincerity in his eyes.

" Thanatos, of COURSE it's ok for you to still stay here. "

Dean said softly.

" As I said, I would never wish anyone on the streets. You can stay here as long as you need. And, to be honest, I kind of had the feeling you'd stumble into the baseman at some point, so no worries. "

Thanatos chuckled to this, Dean seriously catching him off guard on quite a lot of levels. This shadow vamp... was one of the kindest people he's ever met. Letting him stay here, then still letting him stay here even after he broke the only rule to this house. Seriously, this shadow vamp... was certainly something else.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked! I enjoyed this one. :3**


	6. Eli's story of meeting Dean

**Just a filler chapter. Hope that's ok.  
**

* * *

Thanatos could only smile as he watched Dean play with his hellhound puppy Spike. Wearing leather gloves made for gardening and simply getting little Spikey, Spike biting and terrorizing the others hands (no affect thanks to the gloves). Thanatos loved watching it. They looked like they were having a blast, and it was so adorable to watch really. They were so into it. And having such a great time.

Currently, both him and Eli were sitting at the dining room table, Thanatos unsure of what to do right now, and Eli currently drinking a glass of blood through a straw. Thanatos wouldn't mind this one, as all vampires drink blood. He wouldn't judge the alien for doing so. Though he found it unusual how Eli kind of seemed... not too into the taste of it really. Like he was really just trying to stomach it. Perhaps he was used to something different. Him being an alien and all.

Turning, he found Dean standing up, scooping his Spike into his arms and soon walking upstairs to his room. Thanatos slowly turned back to Eli. Once again growing curious. About both Dean and Eli. One of his curiosities being how Eli and Dean even came to meet. They were both so different, and they didn't seem like the types of people to hang out unless it was serious or important. So why were they living together...?

" ... Hey Eli. "

Thanatos said softly, the aliens antenna twitching before he looked at him.

" Just curious, ah... why do you live with Dean? "

Eli blinked and slowly looked back at his drink, swirling it around a bit.

" ... See, when I crashed onto this planet, I was starving and marooned. I was a goner in a sense. "

* * *

 _The Novian groaned, once again giving into sickness, clutching the wall and his midsection as he slipped to the ground._

 _Much to his disliking, he wasn't getting a chance to catch any of the inhabitants around here who were, no longer running around like idiots, but were in their homes. And he'd JUST learned how much security was around these parts. Be it cameras or alarm systems in the houses. He couldn't kidnap without getting caught..._

 _This wasn't looking good for him... if he couldn't perform his dark actions, he'd get sicker and weaker, to the point he'd truly wish he could die. It was all so painful when he couldn't eat his fill... he'd get horribly weak, to the point he could barely move, and to the point he wanted to curl up and die. And he hated that... he hated feeling like that. Truly, when it came to this point, he wished he could die again..._

 _" Looks like someone's a little far from home. "_

 _The alien jumped horribly, realizing he'd just been caught. And this terrified him to the bone. All aliens knew that being caught by someone outside their own planet meant dissection, and ALL aliens feared that. Being cut open and tested whilst being fully conscious... not to mention he couldn't die... being dissected would be horrifying..._

 _Slowly he turned, surprised to find a hooded black and purple being standing there. He couldn't make out much, only long fangs. And if he remembered right... that meant this person here was... a vampire. Perhaps he'd be a bit more understanding about him being an alien..._

 _" ... What's it to ya? "_

 _The alien spat, being hit with another wave of sickness, turning away from the other quickly._

 _" ... That doesn't sound good. You sick? "_

 _" ... Y-you could... "_

 _The Novian rasped, wiping his mouth on his glove._

 _" Say that... "_

 _" What's making you so ill? "_

 _The alien cringed, knowing full well what would happen should he say it. But then again... some creatures did eat people- or so he heard. Perhaps this one would understand... at he most he'd understand the blood drinking..._

 _" ... I... I get this way when I can't eat raw meat or... drink blood... "_

 _He explained lightly, forcing himself to stand._

 _" I... I need to be able to satisfy my hunger, less I grow weak... I... wouldn't be like this if I'd had a choice but... "_

 _" ... I see. "_

 _The vampire muttered, getting the alien to look at him from over his shoulders._

 _" You're in for a tough time around here then. Only skillful people can kidnap and get away with it. Since you're an alien with no disguise, you'll get caught quickly. "_

 _Well... the alien was certain that he could find a way to get a disguise, but there was no telling how long it would take._

 _" ... You know pinkie. "_

 _The creature spat in a teasing tone, striking a bit of a nerve for the alien._

 _" I don't normally do this, but... I have a proposition for you. I will give you a home, and provide the means for you to get your "meals", if... "_

 _The vampire stalked closer, placing his hand under the aliens chin and lifting it a bit, forcing him to look into the creatures eyes. Now... now the alien could see this was no ORDINARY vampire. No, his eyes proved this. His eyes were red, but held no shine, and his sclera was black. These eyes sent a chill down the aliens spine._

 _" You help me make sure their death is slow, and painful. Basically... I want you to be my assistant in killing them. "_

 _His assistant in killing?! Wow! Was it just him, or was this creature TOTALLY AWESOME?! The alien nodded eagerly, bringing a smirk to the beings face._

 _" Cool. Now, what's your name? "_

 _" Eli. "_

 _The alien answered, narrowing his eyes into a glare and smiling evilly._

 _" Eli Emer. "_

* * *

" If it hadn't been for Dean, I'd be curled up somewhere. Wishing I could die so the agony would go away. "

Thanatos sat back a little, once again amazed by Deans kindness. Wanting to help Eli despite being told what he did to survive. It was like Dean truly didn't mind anything off about others. Just so... willing to help. So kind...

So... how could someone like that end up being a killer? He was so kind, yet he still...

Turning as he heard the sound of footsteps, he found Dean walking downstairs, soon announcing.

" I'm heading out to the coffee shop. I'll see you guys later. "

" Wait! Ah... "

Thanatos called out, causing Dean to freeze where he was and look at him. The grey haired creature felt a little shy from his gaze at first, before shrugging it off and asking.

" Could I... accompany you? "

Dean looked naturally surprised at first before soon shrugging, smiling brightly and saying.

" Sure. If you want I guess. "

Smiling brightly to himself Thanatos immediately got up, hurrying after the shadow vamp. Ready to ask him a little about his... killing habit. What had started it and why he did so...

* * *

 **Oof. Really do hope this chapter was alright.**


	7. Sharing stories of betrayal

**This WILL be a chapter I'm proud of, I know it! X3**

 **Heheheh... ah, I'm in a tired hyper daze. Hopefully it won't reflect in the chapter. :p**

* * *

The walk to the coffee shop was rather quiet. Dean didn't say a word, and Thanatos wasn't sure how to bring up the conversation. He didn't know Dean well yet, but he knew enough to know Dean was generally an aggressive person. If he brought this up wrong, Dean may snap if only slightly and demand him to go back home. Thanatos needed to be smart with his approach.

Looking up, he found they'd arrived at the coffee shop, watching Dean walk over to the clerk. Cheryl, he believed he heard Dean call her. She was smiling and twirling her hair. It was obvious she had a crush on him. For some reason though, Thanatos found himself... not liking how she looked at him. He didn't know why though, just... he didn't know. The looks she gave him just bothered him.

Dean soon headed over to the seat he said was his favorite, soon following after him and sitting across from him. It was now or never. He had to talk to him about why he killed people now through torture. Again, he'd seen first hand that Dean truly was a good person. Why he'd kill peoples as beyond him truly.

Thanatos looked down a moment, toying with his lock of hair, wondering how to go about this. Again, he didn't want Dean to flip out on him.

" ... S-so ah... Dean. "

Thanatos began softly, slowly looking up at him.

" I was just... wondering something, ah... "

He could feel himself choking up a good deal, still worried about asking him. Dean looked at him, suddenly smirking and crossing his arms, leaning in a bit closer to him.

" Thanatos, just say it. I'm not as intimidating as I look. "

The grey haired creature chuckled a bit, feeling a little lighter now. Dean just seemed to calm him easy. It was nice really. Now to say it...

" ... I was just wondering... why do you... torture people? Why do you kill them? "

Deans eyes grew wide to this before they became half lidded, pulling back and sliding back into his chair, looking off to the side. Thanatos was almost afraid Dean was about to snap based on that look.

" ... When I killed my first two people- my parents- I had no choice in it. "

Thanatos narrowed his eyes, wondering what he meant by this. It seemed weird, Dean saying he had no choice.

" But the first time I killed people of my own will... I enjoyed it. Those b******s back stabbed me, and I... don't regret it in the slightest. "

" Back stabbed...? "

Dean looked up, crimson irises meeting the others confused silver fish eyes.

" ... Oh sorry. My old... "friends"... Laim Evans and Wyatt Cruz. When I was little, I was friends with two other vampires at this all vampire school. I relied on them, and they were some of the only people I considered friends. Only... after I saw them again when I became- er... 14... I... they... "

The shadow vamps claws began to dig into the table a good deal, looking off to the side. Slowly... beginning to talk about the memory of that day.

* * *

 _Dean looked down at the papers in his hand, wondering why the people at this hotel handed him this. He signed everything properly..._

 _He began to wonder where Laim and Wyatt went. He wanted to cause some trouble with them like he had in the past. Like the good times. Even if he didn't remember much, he could easily remember some of the fun times he had with them. He was looking forward to causing some trouble with them._

 _Soon he turned into the mini bar, unsure why (thinking he may be lost, actually), and... was SHOCKED to find them there. Both drinking some kind of drink. He was so surprised they were drinking! They were thirteen!_

 _Pulling his hood down a bit more, he was about to go over and tell them off, when he... could hear something._

 _" Ugh! I-I can't... I can't BELIEVE that annoying DEAN found us! "_

 _The black and white haired one, Laim, said stupidly, pointing at the hooded vampire Wyatt. Laim chuckled again, grinning widely despite his glare._

 _" I-I-I thought... hahah! I thought we DITCHED him when he fell off the face of the earth three years ago! "_

 _" Mmmm... I know what you mean... "_

 _Wyatt said gently, hiccuping and giggling a bit._

 _" I can't believe he's back ei- *hic* either. He's such an annoying douche. Especially now that he's a shadowy fre- *hic* freak. "_

 _The hooded vamp soon turned away, grinning widely, saying in a slightly deeper tone._

 _" That total loser should've NEVER looked us up. We'll find some way to ditch him. "_

 _Soon, in a softer voice, saying._

 _" Hope he doesn't make us miserable again. "_

 _Laim soon started laughing a bit stupidly, hopping onto the counter and throwing his arms into the air._

 _" I'm SO READY to FINALLY kick that punk a** B****** to the CURB! Ahahahah! "_

 _Dean snarled as he saw this, feeling his eyes changing. Perhaps a demonic red. He couldn't... he couldn't believe this! The only people he considered friends, just... just-! Agh! He couldn't believe them!_

* * *

" Once they passed out drunk, I snagged them and strapped them tight to tables, slowly... torturing them to death. "

Dean said softly, looking down at the table.

" Since then, I've... kind of enjoyed it. Making people suffer, and I... I never fully got why myself. Just... making them suffer and feel the pain they do, I... I don't get it. And on some levels, I... I don't even know if it's me who enjoys it, or- "

Dean suddenly cut himself off, looking nervous before clearing his throat.

" And... that's it. Now you know. I can only say I'm sometimes unsure why I enjoy such an act of violence, I just know that I do. "

Thanatos felt... all mixed up inside. Yet most of all, feeling... really had for the guy. Knowing first hand how horrible it felt when supposed friends suddenly... said how they really felt about someone. Backstabbing them horribly. How much it hurt. He didn't blame Dean in anyway for his actions. How could he? He had done the same. Killing supposed friends/lackeys after they back stabbed him horribly...

" So. "

Dean said softly, eyes half lidded yet irises looking up at Thanatos.

" You think I'm a total monster yet? "

Thanatos smiled very gently, knowing Dean probably worried what he thought of him now. Now knowing why he tortured people like he did. But in truth...

" No. "

He answered softly.

" No I don't. I've been in a situation like that myself. Trusted three lackeys and called them friends, only... for them to back stab me too. Sean Slather, Lance Stinger and Nathan Hollow. A shadow-fire demon, a scorpion humanoid, and a fallen angel. I won't go into detail, but... as they got drunk and "said" what they REALLY thought of me, well... "

Thanatos looked down briefly before looking back up remaining firm. After all, Dean had shared with him...

" I burned them alive. I get the... feeling, of being betrayed. "

Deans eyes opened completely for a moment before lowering them again, softly smiling a bit coldly. Evilly.

" Yeah... and... making the backstabbers pay for what they did... ending them in such a slow way, it... it helps a bit, doesn't it? "

Soon Thanatos found himself smiling coldly as well, answering softly.

" Yeah. Yeah it does. "

* * *

 **Phew! Hope this was an alright chapter. I feel proud of it. X3**


	8. Story behind the shadow vamp

**I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday. It's was... a long day...**

* * *

Thanatos sighed a bit happily as he finished feeding the ducks at the park, loving how cheerful they all seemed after eating. He always adored coming out here to feed the ducks. They were always so adorable when eating, and afterwards as well.

Things seemed quite at the house, it having had been just him and Ei, as Dean had left early that morning to Flash knows where. So he'd left in hopes of finding something worth doing really. And feeding the ducks was that for him. Though, he did wonder what the shadow vamp was up too.

Suddenly he heard a doggie-like howl. Jumping a bit and turning around, finding a shocking sight. Jake and Dean... were playing catch. With a frisbee! Jake catching it like a dog really, with his mouth. Thanatos just couldn't believe the sight of it truly. It was an... interesting one, to say the absolute least.

Slowly he walked a little bit closer to them, hearing them laughing and having a good time. It made Thanatos wonder if they played catch a lot.

As they played, he could hear a conversation from them as well...

" So Dean! "

Jake asked, breathing heavily and almost doggie panting.

" Curious, when did you become a shadow vamp? "

What? What did this wolf mean? Wasn't Dean a natural shadow vamp? Turning to Dean he found the other freeze up, BARELY catching the frisbee before it hit him in the forehead. Looking... shocked. Or having wished the question wasn't asked. Though Thanatos wondered why. And why the question was asked at all.

Dean soon looked down, sighing and seemingly shaking the werewolf spit off the disk.

" I was hoping you'd forget about that Jake. "

The shadow vamp mumbled, crossing his arms.

" Well... it was when I was 14... "

* * *

 _The kid was in an alley way, curled up laying on a back pack and seemingly trying to sleep. He was wearing dirty brown clothes and his hair was slightly long and very messy. His eyes were a regular vampire red, and he still had his piercings. He seemed... miserable. And probably hungry. He was awfully thin..._

 _The view shifted, showing Jack approaching the teen and grinning. It didn't take the teen long to see him either, springing to his feet in a heartbeat. Most likely terrified of seeing a demon._

 _" Who are you? "_

 _The teen growled lowly, taking a defensive stance._

 _" You were in the restaurant... are you working for the man there? Clark? "_

 _" No, I'm not working for him. "_

 _Jack answered coolly, slowly walking over to the boy._

 _" Just saw you rush out here and I thought you might need some assistance. "_

 _" Screw you. "_

 _The kid huffed, getting a laugh from the shadow demon. This kid had spunk. A fire inside him. And he loved it. It proved even more the kids worth._

 _" Well! I just wanted to see of you wanted to make a deal with me was all! I mean really, clearly you need help. You look like hell. "_

 _" Th-that may be so... "_

 _The teen stuttered, beginning to look around, as if nervous, before turning his back to the shadow demon, bending down and grabbing his bag._

 _" But I'm smart enough to know not to make a deal with a dumb a** demon. "_

 _The creature began to walk down the alley way, just wanting to head to the back corner of it. He wasn't going to get caught up in the demons shenanigans. He couldn't. With what little he had he had to keep it. His back pack full of food and beverages. Even if he DID deal, he had nothing to give. And what he did have he needed to keep. He'd lasted this long alone, he didn't need no demon now. He couldn't lose what he had..._

 _" You can't tell me you're happy with your life kid. "_

 _Jack called out, getting the creature to cease movement. Like he was frozen in place._

 _" I can fix that. I can give you power. Food, and shelter if you want. All you have to do if work for me. "_

 _" ... Work for you...? "_

 _The child responded lowly, almost sounding interested. Jack smirked to it._

 _" Yep. Help me on my missions, and do everything I say. And in return, I will get you out of this rut your in. "_

 _The boy slowly turned to face the demon, looking... uncertain._

 _" And in return, you'll... give me what I need? Food, water, clean clothes maybe and possibly shelter? "_

 _" Yes. All you have to do is work for me. "_

 _The teen looked down, looking like he was mulling it over in his mind. On one hand, he didn't want to make a deal with a demon. They were cruel, and this one may mistreat him should he work for him. Many did. Yet on the other hand, the demon had a point. He DIDNT like the life he had now. He was homeless, alone, and starving. He slept in an alley way where someone could come and kill him in his sleep, and he had to steal to eat. He was a typical street rat. And he hated this life..._

 _But working for a demon seemed incredibly risky... did he really want to chance things here? Risk working for this demon and wind up in an even worse position?_

 _Suddenly his stomach growled, and the boy actually doubled over a good deal, holding his waist line. It was actually harmful for him to be hungry... looks like he didn't have much of a choice... slowly he turned to Jack and sighed._

 _" Alright. I'll... work for you. "_

 _" Perfect. "_

 _The demon smirked._

 _" Now, what's your name? "_

 _" Dean. Dean Shadows. "_

 _" How old are you Dean? "_

 _" 14. "_

 _" Perfect. "_

 _Suddenly the demons hands began to glow, and a strange red circle surrounded Dean, causing the boy to gasp and back up in shock. As he back into the corner though a glowing red wall prevented him from leaving the circle, making him stumble into the center even. He looked up at Jack, finding his eyes glowing bright red and soon clenched his fist, causing the light to flare and completely consume the boy._

 _When the light faded, Dean, who was in the air for a bit, was soon lowered tot he ground on his hands and knees, his attire and hair style changed. He now wore his current day clothes, and his hair was now short with long messy bangs with a purple streak in it. His head was hung low, so no one could see his eyes._

 _Dean coughed, a good deal of black smoke leaving his mouth and soon forming into a skull before fading away. The sign he was now not a pure blooded vampire._

 _" Dean. Get up. "_

 _Jack commanded. Red sparkles soon entered Deans purple streak and he rose to his feet. Soon he opened his eyes, reviling his red irises and black sclera. Jack smiled to this proud of his new "creation", needless to say._

* * *

" I'm... so sorry Dean. "

Thanatos said seldomly, finally walking up to the pair and catching their attention. Dean looked shocked beyond belief, and Jake surprised himself. But he didn't care. He meant it. All that, he...He couldn't believe Dean used to be homeless. He couldn't believe he made a deal with this shadow demon Jack. He'd... lost all his free will that day, and it didn't take a genius to see that.

" That, all of that it... it has to be hard on you. "

Dean frowned softly and crossed his arms, looking down off to the left.

" It's tough, yet... I guess it's my own fault. Jack only MADE the deal. He didn't... hold a gun to my head and force me to say yes... I said yes of my own free will. I pretty much screwed my own life over by saying yes. Despite all the pros to being a half demon now... being in his command forever... is something I wish had never happened. "

" Despite you saying this, it's still so unfair. "

Thanatos added gently, frowning gently.

" Something so unfair to happen to such a... likable, awesome person such as yourself. "

Dean soon blushed brightly to this, smiling and looking down again, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, mumbling softly.

" Ah... thank you, for this. I'll an... power through the curse thing. It's... gotten easier now that Jack's mellowed out a bit too. I-I'll manage. "

As the pair both turned a bit red, Jake found himself looking back and forth from between the two of them, soon... smirking brightly. Seeing a little something about Thanatos' behavior, and noticing his bestie getting shy. The "little something" wasn't inside Dean, yet... Jake could still tell his bestie enjoyed Thanatos behavior and "inner fire" a good bit. Knowing for sure these two would be great friends.

* * *

 **Again, sorry I didn't post yesterday. Hope this chapter turned out ok.**


	9. The right thing

**This is the last chapter. Hope that's alright.**

* * *

Deans eyes grew wide as he soon slumped back into his chair, unable to believe this. He had just finished counting up the cash he found in Thanatos' parents room... the money that woman had saved up... it came to a grand total... of 15 million dollars.

With that kind of money, his family could've lived so much better! How could his mother save this up in secrecy?! And for such a purpose too! That woman... was utterly despicable! He didn't even know her and he wanted to strangle her!

... Dean knew he couldn't keep this kind of money. He truly wanted to, but it wouldn't be right. Thanatos deserved to have this money. Of course he wouldn't tell the other what it was for- never. But again, this money belonged to him.

Now. He simply had to wait for the other to come home.

Thanatos slowly opened the door, closing it gently behind him. It was rather late, and he didn't want to wake anyone up with the door.

Suddenly the dinning room lights turned on, startling him a good deal, causing him to turn around in a start. There, standing beside the table, was Dean himself. Arms crossed, eyes half lidded. Thanatos looked around a bit nervously before chuckling, asking gently.

" What, did I... do something wrong? "

" I need to talk to you Thanatos. "

Dean said calmly, something about his tone proving he wanted to talk about something serious. Not knowing if he should run or not, slowly, he approached the table, standing a bit away from him and eyeing the shadow vamp closely.

" What is it Dean? "

Slowly, Dean reached behind his cape and pulling out a box, opening it up and showing it to Thanatos. The grey haired vampire blinked, slowly looking inside, amazed to find it filled with money. He wasn't sure how much but... it was a lot he could tell.

" That's... you're... giving me money...? "

Thanatos said a bit stupidly, Dean simply blinking before saying calmly.

" It's... there's 15 million in there Thanatos. "

The vampire pulled back in shock, CERTAIN he would've spat out his drink if he'd been drinking anything. 15 MILLION?! A-and Dean was just GIVING IT to him?! But why?!

" I found it in your parents room. "

Dean explained calmly, looking down at his folded hands.

" Your mother had it. I'm sorry it took a bit getting it to you, I was curious how much was there so I counted it up. And since it's such a high number... "

" I... I, this is, I-I-I... Man, I, eh, I NEVER knew this, never eh... "

Thanatos then looked up at Dean, eyeing him with still blown shock, yet... confused-amaze. Still so taken back by this... unexpected money his mother had, while their family lived so poor. Softly speaking.

" While, I... This HUGE amount of money, that my OWN parents had, never knew of... I-I don't understand, honestly... WHY, are you just simply, forwardly giving this, to me? I-I-I mean, honestly, I... Even though it DOES belong to me, I just eh... *Sigh* So honestly, Dean, truly... Why are you simply, so forwardly letting me keep this? Many most people would WANT to keep THAT load of money to themselves, even KILL for it. But, you... You just simply. I... "

Dean looked down, his eyes now hidden from view, softly saying.

" ... Because it isn't mine. It rightfully belongs to you. I... look, I may be a total psycho, and could most likely use this money myself, but... I'm not heartless. Keeping this money... wouldn't be right. It's yours, and hiding it from you, just... I'm... this is yours. "

Gently pressing the money into his hands, he then looked into his eyes, saying softly.

" Look, people can think what they like about me. Think I'm a freak, a monster, a heartless, poor excuse of a living being and a-... "

Dean looked down again, hands now fisting tightly and shaking.

" ... total mistake... but. I'm not. I know when to do the right thing. Like now. This money's yours, and you deserve to have it. "

Thanatos was... INCREDIBLY in awe with the shadow vamp. Like, he's just seen deeper into him... his really, good and pure-kindness to him which was most likely, without a doubt... his heart. Soft expression, touched, Thanatos looks at Dean as he breathed out softly.

" Dean, I... I don't what to say, I, and you... Just said what you said. You say..."

Thanatos frowned, as he as well felt rather... bad, and sorry for the shadow-vamp, truthfully. Making him feel like those people that... view people, like Dean, just judging on "the book's cover". Looking back up at Dean, smiled softly and eyes... Feeling stingy slightly.

" ... Thank you Dean. Thank you so much, this is just so... beyond words that I, could use to express my gratitude. "

Gently he took hold of the money and held it in his hands. And, then, bit slowly... Thanatos brought himself to Dean as he hugged him, gently, yet bit tightly. Face resting against Dean's chest, eyes opened slightly, shined still lightly. Little sweet smile. Thanatos softly saying.

" And, as well, so you know... despite you labeling yourself as a "total psycho", and people labeling you them really bad names, and views. I... Truly, I view you a... A tough, dark bad boy, who in reality... Has good really the heart, of a truly really, good and kind-hearted soul. "

Dean felt himself blush horribly bright, no one ever daring to hug him before. No one other than Jake. Nor had anyone said something nearly so... so kind to him. Slowly he hug him back, gently, tearing up a tiny bit but fighting it the best he could. Not allowing himself to break down. He couldn't. Softly saying.

" I... just... thank you, Thanatos. That... Oof. Thank you, really. "

Thanatos smiled warmly, feeling, real good to let it out to Dean, and seeing him react... feel such a nice, good way to him. Feeling happy for Dean, really.

Although, he was feeling all warm, and oddly yet pleasantly fluttery inside. And Thanatos hadn't really took any heed or notice to it, but... a light blush was now laid on his cheeks.

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was an ok way to end the story. I liked it myself.**


End file.
